


Кукла

by Lana_Weatherwax



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Спецквест [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Три толстяка | Three Fat Men - Yuri Olesha
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Weatherwax/pseuds/Lana_Weatherwax
Summary: Жизни оставалось чуть-чуть. На одно небольшое волшебство...





	Кукла

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, ООС. Цитируются песенки из «Трех толстяков». Значение имени Тайтус — «честь, почет».  
После одного из обсуждений в командном чате автор отчетливо понял, что кое-кого из «Тварей» он действительно хотел бы «уползти».

Время волшебников прошло.

В это охотно верили обыватели, и волшебники не стремились их разубеждать. Два мира сосуществовали параллельно, магические кварталы чередовались с немагическими. Большинство волшебников такая жизнь вполне устраивала. Они совершенно не горели желанием править миром.

Те, кто придерживался другого мнения, выбрали своей резиденцией замок рода Гриндельвальдов. Он возвышался в отдалении от города, посреди обширного парка, надежно оплетенный чарами невидимости и охранными заклинаниями, усиленными двумя взводами гвардейцев.

Тетушка Ганимед внесла в розовую гостиную охапку цветов, только что срезанных в парке садовником. Куини слабо улыбнулась и принялась разбирать их на букеты. Тайтус играл на полу, в уголке, расставляя и заставляя маршировать полдюжины деревянных гвардейцев. Когда это занятие ему наскучило, он принялся листать потрепанный сборник «Советов на все случаи жизни д-ра Г. Арнери», напевая себе под нос:

— Как лететь с земли до звезд,

Как поймать лису за хвост,

Как из камня сделать пар,

Знает доктор наш Гаспар…

Куини на секунду зажмурилась, как от внезапного приступа боли. Эту песенку, как и многие другие, что распевали все взрослые и дети в городе, придумала Лита Лестрейндж. Ее лучшая подруга, остроумная, насмешливая Лита. «Дерзкая и безрассудная девчонка», — поджимая губы, цедила Винда: она с детства завидовала их дружбе. Сейчас Куини тоже завидовала Лите: подруга, как и она, сделала свой выбор, но в отличие от Куини, Лите больше не было больно и страшно.

Куини вот уже четыре года каждую ночь просыпалась от кошмара. Ей снилось одно и то же: Площадь Звезды, двенадцать улиц-лучей. И по каждому из них Якоб уходит от нее. На все двенадцать сторон. Не оглядываясь. Куини кричит, срывая голос, но не слышит ни себя, ни Якоба. Только сотни чужих голосов, бессмысленно галдящих на сотнях разных языков. Ее слезы смывают дождевые струи, но они не принесут милосердного забвения.

Великий волшебник, гениальный доктор Гаспар Арнери знал и мог почти все. Но даже он не смог удержать неумолимо разлетающуюся на части, рассыпающуюся в прах крошечную, слабенькую жизнь внутри Куини… Жизнь, которой она уже придумала смешное и милое имя - Суок.

Куини три дня и три ночи пролежала, уставившись в стену, не реагируя на слова утешения и ласковые касания. И в этой вязкой бессмысленной пустоте она вдруг услышала неуверенное: «Maman?»

Куини повернулась рывком. Маленький мальчик не по-детски серьезно смотрел на нее. В руках он держал куклу с безмятежным фарфоровым личиком.

Куини потянулась к нему, погладила светлые волосы.

— Как тебя зовут, милый?

— Тайтус, — ответила за ребенка Винда. Она стояла в стороне, всем свои видом выражая презрение, почти брезгливость. — Возможно, тебя утешит эта… магловская зверушка. Господин Гриндельвальд так печется о твоем драгоценном здоровье, дорогая…

Тайтус… Еще одно имя, данное словно в издевку. Куини вспомнила затравленного, ощетинившегося Криденса. Геллерт обманом перетянул его на свою сторону, но безвозвратно потерял его доверие, признав, что беззастенчиво воспользовался обликом Персиваля Грейвза. Криденса не удалось приручить, и Геллерт попытался посадить его на цепь в замковом зоопарке. Куини помнит ту безлунную ночь, когда после короткого и жестокого боя с гвардейцами серебряная пантера — известный всему магическому сообществу Патронус Грейвза — прорвала защитные барьеры замка, вытянулась в длинную тонкую струну над высокой стеной, пробив хвостом сдерживающие заклинания на железной клетке. И по этой струне, как по канату, Криденс вернулся на ту сторону.

Куини осталась одна… Нет, не совсем, все-таки рядом был маленький Тайтус. О том, как ребенок-немаг очутился в замке, в конце концов нехотя рассказала Винда. Около месяца назад, когда Гриндельвальду вздумалось устроить очередное шумное сборище за пределами замка, он остановил свой выбор на красивом доме неподалеку от городской ратуши. Владельцами дома оказалась семейная пара немагов (Винда упорно именовала всех неволшебников презрительным прозвищем «маглы»). Геллерт походя убил их, отдав приказ сопровождавшей его Кэрроу обыскать дом и уничтожить всех обитателей.

В детской Кэрроу обнаружила двухлетнего мальчика: он сидел на полу, рядом лежали игрушки. И тут она «проявила непростительную слабость» (в голосе Винды осуждения было пополам с презрением): не смогла направить заклинание в ребенка. Отбросив Авадой подбежавшую няньку, Кэрроу взяла мальчика на руки, не глядя подхватила первую попавшуюся игрушку — и аппарировала в замок. Отдала малыша изумленной тетушке Ганимед и несколько дней потом скрывалась, боясь гнева Геллерта. Но тот, узнав о случившемся, решил выказать себя милосердным и гуманным: собрание прошло успешно, и Гриндельвальд пребывал в приподнятом настроении. Он и окрестил ребенка Тайтусом, чтобы мальчишка ни на минуту не забывал, какая великая честь оказана ему, простому смертному, величайшим из ныне живущих волшебников. Тетушка Ганимед очень привязалась к малышу — именно с ее легкой руки у него появилось ласковое прозвище Тутти.

Маленький Тутти понемногу вернул Куини к жизни. Правда, теперь она была похожа лишь на тень себя прежней. Потускнели волосы, сошел со щек румянец, погасли лукавые искорки в глазах. И только малышу Тутти она еще улыбалась, пела Литины песенки, рассказывала бабушкины сказки. А он тихонько, как мышка, устраивался у нее под боком, когда Куини вечерами вышивала, или играл в уголке кухни в редкие минуты, когда она находила в себе силы приготовить что-нибудь вкусное. При маленьком немаге Куини старалась не колдовать, словно стеснялась своего дара. И без помощи магии латала и чистила платьице фарфоровой куклы — той самой единственной игрушки, что не глядя схватила Кэрроу в родном доме Тайтуса.

Мальчик рос, но не расставался с игрушкой. И сейчас кукла сидела на скамеечке у камина — с растрепанными кудряшками, с застывшей на фарфоровом личике улыбкой.

Дверь гостиной распахнулась; в комнату быстрым шагом вошел Геллерт в сопровождении Винды. Увидев Куини, Геллерт коротко кивнул ей, не прерывая монолога.

Скамеечка с куклой оказалась у него на пути. Геллерт споткнулся, осекшись на полуслове. А потом носком сапога резко отшвырнул игрушку. Кукла впечаталась в стену и упала на пол. Ее голова неестественно вывернулась, фарфоровое личико разбилось вдребезги. Геллерт раздраженно пробормотал сквозь зубы короткое ругательство на немецком.

Тайтус потрясенно застыл. Он переводил взгляд с разбитой куклы на хозяина замка, губы его дрожали, глаза наполнились слезами. А потом он встал на ноги и неловко, но изо всех своих детских сил замахнулся на обидчика.

Тонкий язык огня в мгновение ока слизал прядь белых волос на виске Гриндельвальда. Вскочившую с места Куини и выхватившую палочку Винду Геллерт осадил взмахом ладони. Застыв, они словно через стекло наблюдали, как Геллерт сделал повелительный жест и мальчик шагнул к нему. Дрожа от страха и сдерживаемого гнева, но не опуская глаз.

Геллерт протянул руку и взял его за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову.

— Тутти, значит… — раздумчиво, почти ласково произнес он. — Вот и нашелся тот самый ребенок… Хочешь стать моим наследником, Тутти?

Тайтус молчал. Впрочем, вопрос и не требовал ответа. Геллерт никогда не предлагал — он приказывал.

— Мисс Розье? — позвал Геллерт, не отрывая взгляда от лица мальчика.

— Да, господин Гриндельвальд? — с готовностью отозвалась та.

— Отведите мальчика в северное крыло. Распорядитесь приготовить апартаменты. Детскую, спальню, классную комнату. Приставьте двух гвардейцев, охрана круглосуточно.

Винда усердно кивала, преисполненная гордости: ей оказали неслыханное доверие.

— Не выпускать за пределы отведенных комнат. Под вашу личную ответственность. Об учителях распоряжусь позже. А пока, — Гриндельвальд усмехнулся, небрежно вынул из вазы гладиолус, трансфигурировал в розгу и вручил Винде, — позаботьтесь о том, чтобы привить молодому человеку хорошие манеры. Только не переусердствуйте. — Он поморщился. Предыдущему кандидату в наследники излишняя строгость не пошла впрок.

Винда с достоинством поклонилась. Ее глаза горели фанатичным рвением немедленно приступать к исполнению приказа. Она крепко сжала плечо мальчика и повела его за собой. Обернувшись на пороге, Винда посмотрела на Куини торжествующе, и лишь на миг в ее глазах мелькнула жалость. Тайтус не оглянулся. Он шел за Виндой как механическая кукла…

Кукла… Куини медленно наклонилась и подобрала ее с пола. Она не могла заставить себя взглянуть на Геллерта.

— Простите, мисс Голдштейн. — Его тон, как и слова, был сух и официален. — Хотите знать, почему не вы? — Геллерт усмехнулся. — У моего наследника должно быть железное сердце.

Куини, как зачарованная, баюкала куклу на руках.

— Бросьте вы уже это убожество. Впрочем, как вам будет угодно.

Куини чувствовала, как жизнь утекает из нее, капля за каплей, оставляя пустую оболочку с безвольно опущенными плечами, нитями седины в волосах, морщинками в углах горько сжатых губ. Жизни оставалось чуть-чуть. На одно небольшое волшебство.

— Прошу вас. Можно оставить мальчику одну вещь? Только одну. На память обо мне.

Геллерт безразлично пожал плечами.

Куини всегда была сильна в бытовой магии. Повинуясь взмаху волшебной палочки, фарфоровый носик выпрямился, трещинки на личике затянулись, кукольная головка повернулась прямо на тонкой шейке. Золотистой волной легли кудряшки, расправились рюши и бантики на пышной юбке. Куини поставила куклу на ножки и повела палочкой снизу вверх. Игрушечная девочка потянулась за ней, став ростом точь-в-точь с Тутти. Кукольные глаза закрылись, потом широко распахнулись, посмотрели удивленно и внимательно, задрожали реснички, на висок упал вьющийся локон…

«Посмотри: я улыбнулась.

Слышишь ли: вздохнула я…

Так опять ко мне вернулась

Жизнь веселая моя.

Я всю жизнь к тебе спешила,

Столько спутала дорог. Не забудь сестрички милой

Имя нежное…»

Куини наклонилась к кукольному ушку и прошептала одно-единственное слово:

— Суок.


End file.
